


Guess I Better Wash my Mouth Out with Soap

by Salem_V



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Plagg, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Poor Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Post-Episode: s03 Oblivio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V
Summary: There were many things the miraculous cure could fix. (Fake tinnitus was not one of them @Lila) Ladybug managed to restore everyone’s memories from Oblivio and almost managed to wipe everyone’s memory of what happened while they lost their memories. Almost.Unfortunately for Plagg, he remembered the whole thing. Coming out of the ring with no recollection of who he was, or what was going on, and all the mean things he’d said.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000029
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Guess I Better Wash my Mouth Out with Soap

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got a Tumblr request some time ago, and I've finally got around to writing it! YAY!

Kwami’s were more powerful than they’re holders. This wasn’t news to anyone. Tikki’s power of creation as powerful, Tikki’s cure could undo any damage Plagg did. For the most part at least. While Tikki could cure many things, her holder couldn’t. 

There were many things the miraculous cure could fix. (Fake tinnitus was not one of them @Lila) Ladybug managed to restore everyone’s memories from Oblivio and almost managed to wipe everyone’s memory of what happened while they lost their memories. Almost. 

Unfortunately for Plagg, he remembered the whole thing. Coming out of the ring with no recollection of who he was, or what was going on, and all the mean things he’d said. 

A late-night meet up with Tikki confirmed that Plagg wasn’t the only one who remembered. Plagg was ashamed of himself. He would never breathe those words aloud, but in the dark of Adrien’s room, he allowed his mind to think it.

He left his holder. His friend. He abandoned the best Chat Noir he had ever had. The first Chat Noir, in what felt like a lifetime, to ever allow him freedom. To indulge in his bizarre love for stinky cheese. Never shutting him down when he was speaking. He almost abandoned the first Chat Noir to make him feel loved. 

Plagg growled quietly, mindful of the sleeping boy next to him, swiping at his wet eyes. There was a time when Plagg felt envious of Tikki. Plagg will admit, he had begun to distance himself from her. Hearing her go on and on about how amazing her holder was, and how nice she was to her just filled Plagg with envy. 

To Plagg, it felt like Tikki always got the best holders, and Plagg was always stuck with the worst. But, then came along Adrien, and suddenly, Plagg didn’t care so much about Tikki going on about how amazing Marinette is.

After a couple of months with Adrien, Plagg had realized how unfairly he had treated Tikki all those years. The next time Tikki and Plagg had met up, Plagg had vowed never to treat her as unfairly as he had. 

Plagg scrubbed his face with his paws, so much for that vow. The moment his memories were erased he turned on all of them. This time there was no reason or excuse for him being so mean. Tikki waved off Plagg’s apology, shocked that he was apologizing in the first place. 

Tikki forgave him and while that lifted Plagg’s spirits somewhat, he was still in turmoil about what he did to Adrien. Adrien did not remember what happened, this much was clear. Adrien confided in Plagg with just about everything. After a while of being together, a trust was formed, the two didn’t keep secrets from one another. 

And Plagg would continue to hold a grudge against the ill-suited guardian whose poor planning almost resulted in his holder resigning. But, Plagg couldn’t receive forgiveness from Adrien. Adrien didn’t know what happened, and part of Plagg didn’t want him to know. 

Adrien wasn’t a stranger to Plagg. Adrien was his favorite holder, and will probably forever remain as his favorite holder. 

Plagg sighed and curled up next to him ignoring the rising sun. The memory of him leaving Adrien looping through his mind. It had felt like minutes had passed and then Adrien’s alarm was blaring. 

Adrien groaned and shut it off, slowly rolling out of bed to begin his morning routine. Plagg would forever be amazed at how his holder could just roll out of bed after waking up. Plagg sat up and yawned, groggily rubbing his eyes. 

The guilt Plagg felt last night only increased. His mind generously allowing him to relive the entire experience. “I don’t want to help out a couple of strangers.” Plagg felt his stomach churn as the memory forced it’s way to the front of his mind.

Tikki’s voice continued ringing in his ears, “Selfish, and a coward!” Plagg hung his head and tried to ignore his eyes growing wet. 

He was selfish, however much he tried to deny, he knew it was true. “Tikki was right, I really am selfish and a coward.” 

“What?” Plagg snapped his head to look towards Adrien, who was standing next to the bed, looking very confused. “Plagg, what’s wrong?” Plagg felt the tears begin to fall rapidly, quickly sliding down, ignoring Adrien’s worried questions a sob forced its way out. 

Adrien hadn’t deserved Plagg ditching him without an explanation, or Plagg ditching him in general. And Plagg didn’t deserve Adrien trying to comfort him, trying his best to soothe him. Plagg shook his head and leaned into Adrien’s hand, still sobbing. 

Plagg hoped and prayed to whatever God out there, that Adrien never renounced him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think? If y'all wanna check out my Tumblr [ give this a clicky click ](https://salem-v.tumblr.com)


End file.
